


Ringing In Christmas

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Hermione Granger, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Language, Minister for Magic Tom Riddle, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: They ring the holiday in their own way.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79
Collections: Christmas Magic Fest





	Ringing In Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to my beta for looking this over. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from the HP world and I am not making any money off of this.

Hermione and Tom were curled up together on the sofa in his private library in Riddle manor. The only light in the room was that from the fading fire, and the soft glow of candles that were light about the roomt. Hermione was dozing on and off, but Tom was wide awake. He always enjoyed watching her sleep. During the day, the two of them were constantly being pulled in different directions as he was the Minister of Magic, and she was Head of the Care of Magical Creatures department. It had been a long road to get to that point, but his sweet, dark angel had been by his side the entire time. She shifted suddenly, curling further into him, letting out a content sigh.

He smiled into her hair, placing a gentle kiss upon the crown of her head. He smoothed his hand over her hip, brushing his fingertips over the black fabric of her dress. He caught sight of the silver ring on his finger, the light from the fireplace making it shine. His smile grew wider. Never had he anticipated that he would bind himself to someone in this lifetime, but alas, he had to his sweet, Muggleborn.

She had challenged everything that he believed in. She was a force of nature to be reckoned with, and when she demanded his attention, she got it. A few months after his Death Eaters had captured her, she switched sides, swearing loyalty to him. He closed his eyes, savouring the memory of her sweet surrender.

She shifted again, murmuring something in her sleep. He pressed his mouth to hers, kissing her gently. It took only moments for her to respond and kiss him back. As their kiss deepened, he moved his hand on her hip to the small of her back. She let out a soft, happy sigh against his lips. He moved his hand upwards, reaching the zip of her dress.

"Tom don't; it's too cold in here," she whispered, peering up at him. Her eyes were wide with mischief. 

He let out a noise of frustration. "I'll build the fire back up, then." She could be stubborn when she wanted to be.

She chuckled at his annoyance. "All right." She loved to push his limits.

He smiled before giving her a quick kiss then pushing himself up off the sofa. She lay there, watching him as he added more wood to the fire and stirred up the coals. He sat back on his haunches, watching his handiwork, waiting for it to burn more brightly. The light from the fireplace created a halo about his dark curls. This caused her to smile to herself as she watched him.

As the flames began to grow higher, he stood and walked back over to her. He held his hand out, and she took it. He pulled her up to her feet, working his arm about her waist and lifting her up towards him. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. He always ignited such passion in her

His hand worked its way back to the zip of her dress, and this time, she didn't protest. Pulling it downwards, she moaned when his fingers met her flesh. He slipped both his hands up her arms; coming to her shoulders, he nudged the straps of the dress off with his fingertips. The dress pooled at her feet.

She stepped back slightly, breaking apart the kiss so that she could kick the dress away from her. His fingers were already working on undoing her bra. That was when she noticed that he was still entirely clothed. She shook her head at him in disappointment. “Tom, this is hardly fair,” she murmured, looking at him.

Tom looked down at her with a quizzical expression. In answer, she gave the lapels of his suit jacket a shove backwards. He chuckled and dropped his hands away from her back and shrugged out of the jacket. She gave a small noise of approval.

Her fingers started working on the buttons of his shirt. Overtime, she became quite an expert at doing this in a speedy fashion. He removed her of her bra, his hands now cupping both of her breasts, teasing her nipples with his thumbs. As his chest and stomach became revealed, she started to place kisses upon his skin. His shirt soon joined her dress on the floor. When she moved her hands down to his trousers, and began to undo his belt, he placed his own hands on top of hers stopping her movements.

"Wait a moment," he spoke huskily; she could see in his eyes how far gone he already was, nearly past legible thought.

"Hmmm?" she looked at him curiously.

He stepped back from her and retreated from the room. She shook her head as she moved closer to the fire, kicking off her shoes, wondering what he could have possibly thought of now. Sometimes, thought would just take Tom and he’d be off.

Moments later, he returned barefoot, with the duvet and a couple of pillows in his arms. 

She arched a brow at him. “What are you doing?”

“Watch and see,” he retorted cheekily. He dropped the items to the floor in front of the fireplace. She watched as he moved about, shifting the duvet into a makeshift bed, placing the pillows nearby.

"Ahhh…" she said, realising what he was doing. It seemed tonight he wanted to be tender and sweet, instead of rough and demanding. That was what she loved about Tom - he could be both.

Tom grabbed her, pulling her close up against him once more, taking her hands and putting them back on his belt buckle. She smiled cheekily up at him before standing on her tiptoes to kiss him as she undid his belt. Within seconds, his trousers were down at his feet. He stepped out of them and kicked them away. They were both now only wearing their pants. She let out a squeal of delight when he scooped her up; he kneeled and laid her down on the duvet.

His mouth began to leave trails of hot wet kisses on her neck, her shoulder, onto her breasts, and down to her stomach as his body hovered over hers. He hooked his fingers around her knickers and, with one swift tug, he pulled them down. He tossed them away before burying his face between her legs.

“Tom!” she cried out, his tongue sucking and lapping at her hungrily. His tongue teased her clit as he devoured her. She knew that she wasn’t going to last long if he was going to pleasure her at that intensity. She buried her hands in his curls, her fingernails digging slightly into his skin, and he let out an almost feral growl. The vibrations of his mouth against her clit caused her to orgasm; it coursing through her body. She had never come so quickly before. “Tom!” she cried out, bucking against his face. 

Tom made his way back up to her mouth, kissing his way along her body. She kissed him deeply, tasting herself on his tongue, cradling his face in her hands. He made quick work of removing himself of his pants as he kissed her in return.

One of his hands was now placed flat against the floor beside her hip; steadying his body above her, his other hand was holding his cock directly at her entrance. He surged his hips forward, just allowing the tip of him to enter her. They moaned in unison when he moved again, inserting himself fully inside of her. She slipped her hands down his back, grabbing onto his arse, pulling him tightly against her. He groaned into her mouth as he kissed her again.

"Make love to me, Tom," she panted to him.

“As you wish,” he said, his voice deep and full of want. The firelight danced across his skin, and he slowly thrust into her, over and over. She held onto his shoulders, her back arching into him, revelling in the feeling of him moving inside of her.

"Oh, Merlin, Tom! I love you. I love you so much!" she cried, her eyes closed in bliss.

He huffed slightly. "You’re mine, Hermione.”

“Yours,” she promised.

They kissed, lost in the moment of their bodies moving as one. The speed of his thrusts began to increase; he could feel himself getting close, so close. Her moans started to grow louder, more constant, with a few curses thrown in between. She tended to have a rather filthy mouth when she was turned on. She hitched up her legs, squeezing his hips with her thighs.

She came again suddenly with a loud cry, her body shuddering around him. He quickly followed her into bliss.

After a few moments of allowing themselves to slightly catch their breath, he picked his head up and began to press gentle kisses on her neck and across her clavicle before kissing her slowly, almost lazily, on the mouth. She hooked her leg up over his hip, her ankle coming to rest on his arse, not wanting him to pull away from her. Her breasts were pressed into his chest as she kissed him back.

They broke the kiss, desperate for air. Their eyes met, and she smiled at him. He pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose, and she giggled. The clock suddenly chimed, breaking through the silence that surrounded them. It chimed twelve times. He smiled down at her.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione."

"Mmm … Happy Christmas, Tom."


End file.
